


The Fear of Rejection

by Aaronlisa



Category: Absolutely Fabulous
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: In those photos of their short life together, there’s something that always causes Justin to become cross with her.





	The Fear of Rejection

When Saffy was younger and Justin would visit her on a regular basis, Eddy would cringe when he would inevitably pull out the old photo albums and look at the pictures with their daughter. In those photos of their short life together, there’s something that always causes Justin to become cross with her. After his visits, Patsy would pull Eddy into her arms and soothe her before dragging her out to the newest, hippest and trendiest spot in London. They’ll dance the night away, drinking champagne and gin cocktails, smoking so many cigarettes that the next morning Eddy’s voice will be hoarse, and ingesting drugs that make the night spin by in a colourful blur. 

Yet despite everything, Justin’s voice remains in the back of her head for days after his visits, always asking her the same questions: _Why can’t you accept who you are Edwina, and what you have with Patsy? Why do you always hurt those who love you by pretending that you’re something you’re not?_

So Eddy would go out every single night until Justin’s voice and his incessant questions are drowned out by the cocktails, the loud throbbing music, the drugs and the random sex with strange men so that she doesn’t have to admit things that she just can’t find it in herself to admit because she’s deathly afraid if she turns to Patsy, the blonde will leave her. 

**END**


End file.
